


The Black Sheep and the Swan

by Camellie



Category: Billy Elliot (2000), Magic Mike (2012), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellie/pseuds/Camellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus left a promising career as a ballet dancer in England and moved to USA, where he works as a stripper. His uncle blackmails him into visiting him a few months back in England, and takes him out to see a ballet performance. Marcus is convinced he will hate it, but then is captured by the performance, or more like one hot dancer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Sheep and the Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanmix for the smallfandombang fic _The Black Sheep and the Swan_ by imera.  
>  **Link to fic master post:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3713134)

[](http://imgur.com/vDo98xe) . [](http://imgur.com/sV80tH3)

  
**1\. London Calling - The Clash**  
_Marcus reluctantly goes to London to visit his uncle._

**2\. Black Sheep - Gin Wigmore**  
_Marcus is the black sheep of the family._

**3\. Freedom - Anthony Hamilton & Elayna Boyton**  
_All Marcus wants is his freedom and choose his own path._

**4\. Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky**  
_The ballet performance._

**5\. 700 Club - Nicole Dollanganger**  
_During the performance, Marcus notices one particular dancer and develops an instant crush on him._

**6\. Cosmic Dancer - T.Rex**  
_Esca explains what dancing means to him._

**7\. Break The Rules - Charli XCX**  
_Marcus challenges Esca to break the rules every now and then._

**8\. Hard Work - Ella Henderson**  
_The love-hate relationship between Marcus and his uncle, from the uncle's point of view._

**9\. Gay Bar - Electric Six**  
_On their date, Marcus takes Esca to a gay club._

**10\. Get Loose - Sohanny/Vein**  
_It's a challenge for Marcus to get the rather stiff Esca to get loose._

**11\. In Better Hands - Fefe Dobson**  
_Esca meets his jealous ex in the club._

**12\. Mo Cash! - Vegas Audio Ninjas**  
_Esca asks Marcus to dance for him._

**13\. Untouched - The Veronicas**  
_Esca enjoys some sexy times. :D_

**14\. Home - Phillip Phillips**  
_Although Marcus was unhappy to come to London, Esca makes things a lot more appealing._  


.

You can listen to the mix here or on [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/camarellie/the-black-sheep-and-the-swan).

[The Black Sheep and the Swan](http://8tracks.com/camarellie/the-black-sheep-and-the-swan?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [camarellie](http://8tracks.com/camarellie?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

.

**Additional art for the fic:**

one divider/banner

[](http://imgur.com/ceOwKMx)

and an icon

[ ](http://imgur.com/JIq9303)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy. Let me know what you think!


End file.
